build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Gift Battle
The was a 2018 Christmas Quest that was the only way to obtain the blue Present. It was released on 12/16/2018. As of 12/17/2018, the player can get more than one blue present from the quest. The quest was added back on 12/7/19 and became a listed quest. This quest was arguably the most difficult, and was unlisted in the quests section, as it could not be initiated unless certain actions were performed. Everyone in the player's team can only die a limited amount of times. After the team's health bar is completely depleted, the quest is failed. The player will need to find the last present that was clicked in order to initiate it again, or rejoin the previous server. There are 5 enemies. * Normal Gingerbread Men * Fiery Gingerbread Men * Frosted Gingerbread Men * Toxic Gingerbread Men * Gingerbread Boss Initiation (Old): Present= |-| Clicked Present= Go into every gingerbread house on the map and click all 6 presents under every Christmas tree. If done correctly, the player will be teleported with a large blue present spawned in the center of their Building Space. Clicking it will start the quest immediately. Make sure the team is prepared before initiating. After defeating the 5 waves of gingerbread men and Gingerbread Boss, the large blue present will sink into the ground, revealing a much smaller blue present. Touching the small present will add a blue present to the inventory. The Quest rewarded cakes, buttons, harpoons and various other rewards as of December 26th 2018 The 2019 version of the gift battle now gives 40 Green Present (2019), 150 gold and 10 Red Presents Initiation (New): To initiate the non-friendly gingerbread men, just click the big blue present. It will not activate if the player is too far from the present, so do not go too far. After that, Wave 1 will begin. Fighting Candy canes will spawn around the building space when the present appears and it will automatically be inside the player's inventory if they die. This helps prevent deaths by the gingerbread men in the spawn area. The candy canes are thrown, like spears, and will kill gingerbread men (excluding the boss) in one hit and are reusable. It takes around 40 hits to kill the Gingerbread Boss With Candy Cane or with Cannons, but can be defeated in one shot. Music Soundtracks Tips and Tricks * The gingerbread men will spawn camp the player, so it is advised to set up protection from this, such as a wall. * It is recommended to do this quest solo, or with experienced friends, as deaths will count against the team's health. * The gingerbread boss can be easily defeated by getting a player to lead it into a tree, and another player shooting it from afar, or trapping it in a chair and shooting it. * Stay in higher up areas (like the cliffs next to the building area), as only the frosted and toxic gingerbread men can hit the player from there. The boss can also be defeated this way. * Placing blocks on top of the present will cause the gingerbread men to get stuck. This can be used to the player's advantage. * Only let players that can communicate well with in the team. The team health is indicated by player spawning. * Friendly and enemy candy canes will attach to players and hinder their movement, so it is advised to aim away from players unless they are in trouble, and let them fight the gingerbread men targeting them themselves. * All the gingerbread men are taller than the player, so it is best to make a wall that fits players, but too small to fit gingerbread men. * It is best to stand on the cliff, place some blocks, and let the Fiery Gingerbread men blow themselves up. * Its possible to use the Cannon to kill the gingerbread men and it is best to use it for the boss and also for big clusters of gingerbread men. * Create a wall that is near the spawn which the space is not tall enough for the gingerbread men to enter for camping. * Build a wall blocking the water so the Gingerbread don't run into the water and require you to go kill them or get to the rocks. Category:Quest